Unidos por una Guerra
by Nami Swaan
Summary: Ocurre en la Segunda Guerra Mundial cuando los norteamericanos y los suecos se enfrentaron, y entre ellos dos jóvenes se escapan para vivir una vida alegre. Un poco triste, pero con romance.


¡Bien! ¡Nuevo One-shoot LuNa! Antes de nada quiero decir que va dedicado a mi amiga LadyDaliana, que ayer fue su cumpleaños, y por motivos de Internet no pude subirlo D:

Pero menos mal que ya lo arreglaron x)

Otra cosa que sé es que ya sé que podría haberlo hecho más largo, y haberle metido más narración, pero mi tiempo, las prisas y los exámenes no me permiten más. Aun así espero que lo disfruten:

**Unidos por una Guerra**

Para los que lean esto en el futuro, les informaré que nos encontramos a mediados de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, donde en la ciudad de Estocohmo, se podía contemplar una feroz y sangrienta batalla entre suecos y norteamericanos.

Yo corría y corría en su busca esquivando las balas y a los hombres que se dirigían a mí con armas intentando matarme ágilmente.

Meses atrás, en un viaje que hice a Australia, me encontré con Monkey D. Luffy, hijo del capitán del ejército norteamericano. Fue un encuentro sencillo, que conllevó a otro de pasión en un impulso. Sin duda, fue un amor a primera vista, que gracias a una tormenta nos llevó a ambos a la cama. Y ahora yo tenía que llevar la prueba de nuestro amor.

Yo era la hija del Rey de Suecia, Edward Newgate, un gran blanco para los norteamericanos, y era consciente de eso. Aun así seguí haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de mi padre que decían que me detuviera y me resguardara en algún lugar seguro y corrí buscándolo por todas partes.

¡Por fin lo encontré! Aceleré un poco más el paso y, cuando estábamos a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, me tiré encima de él y lo abracé como si lleváramos años sin vernos, ansiaba tanto este momento…

Ahora ya estábamos listos para escaparnos y vivir tranquilos en algún lugar en el que no hubiera guerras.

Fueron dos largos meses los que tardamos en llegar a nuestro destino, dos semanas en tren y el resto en barco. Un viaje bastante tranquilo, sin ningún sobresalto.

Nos sorprendió bastante que nadie se hubiera entrometido en nuestro viaje para matarnos o algo parecido, fue un gran alivio.

Pero nos sorprendió aun más la paz y tranquilidad que habitaba en aquel lugar, era tan diferente a Alemania, aquí todo el mundo convivía en paz, mientras que en Alemania la gente se mataba mutuamente.

Nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos; seguido de eso, nos agarramos de la mano y echamos a correr como dos niños pequeños bajo la nieve hacia nuestra nueva casa. A partir de ese momento empezábamos una nueva vida juntos, acompañados por nuestra futura hija.

Cuatro años más tarde, Luffy y yo regresamos a Suecia para visitar mi familia; estaba muy ilusionada, más que nada por ver la reacción de mis padres al conocer cierta persona, ese sería mi regalo, con él, se podría decir que me disculparía por haberme escapado así de repente. Esa hermosa niña de cuatro años fue una de las razones por las que me fugué con, mi ahora esposo, Luffy.

Pero, ese día, el día en que volví a pisar el suelo de mi tierra natal, aprendí que, el destino puede jugarte una mala pasada; gastarte una broma sin gracia, ni para ti, ni para nadie; y que, la vida, aun sabiendo que no es de color de rosa, tampoco es de color de verde o amarillo.

¿Es que acaso no se dieron cuenta de nuestra fuga? ¿Cuatro años de guerra sin descanso? ¿Tanto les importaba aquella guerra que ni percibieron nuestra ausencia? ¿No pensaron ni un solo momento en nosotros? Qué vida más cruel; ver ahora las consecuencias: edificios destruidos, todas las personas muertas, con espadas y flechas clavadas en el pecho o balas atravesando sus cuerpos. Qué escena tan horrible y triste, a la vez. Me sentía tan avergonzada de mi familia.

Sentía que en cualquier momento me saltarían las lágrimas. Fueron unos cuatro años tan felices, volver con la esperanza de que todo está solucionado, y encontrarse con lo que parecía ser un cementerio.

Luffy me abrazó a mí y a la pequeña Lina y nos marchamos de nuevo hacia nuestro hogar. Ahí ya no hacíamos nada, ni siquiera se merecían ser enterrados, habían perdido todo su orgullo. Por lo menos no perdí lo más importante de mi vida. No tardaría mucho en olvidar a todas esas personas que perdieron la vida en una estúpida batalla.

_12 de febrero de 1.943 _

_Monkey D. Nami_

Cerró el pequeño cuaderno y lo poso sobre su pequeña mesilla, junto a la pluma que anteriormente estaba usando, seguido de esto, apagó la tenue luz de su lamparita, se tumbó en la cama y abrazó a un hermoso hombre con pecas en la cara y de cabellos negros.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió lo suficientemente para dejar paso a una pequeña niña de ojos marrón intenso, parecidos a los de su madre, de cuatro años abrazada a un osito de peluche con lágrimas en los ojos. Cualquiera pensaría en lo tierna que se veía.

—¿Has vuelto a tener otra pesadilla, Lina? —Preguntó la mujer cariñosamente encendiendo otra vez la luz de la lamparita, a lo que la niña solo asintió con un sollozo—. Pues ven y acuéstate con mamá y papá.

La niña volvió a asentir y se acercó lentamente hacia su madre, quien la tomó y abrazó acostándola en la cama junto a ella y su marido. Sonrió mientras le cantaba una nana a su hija intentando calmarla.

¿Quién diría que acabaría así por una Guerra? Nunca había sido tan feliz.

**+The end+**

No creo haber tenido ninguna falta, pues se lo enseñé a mi profesora de lengua y me lo corrigió sin siquiera decírselo. Aunque solo tuve dos al principio, nada más. Eso quiere decir que voy mejorando, ajajaja.

Bueno, y ya por último: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños LadyDaliana! ¡Y que cumplas muchos más!


End file.
